


On Chill

by Siancore



Series: Quarantine Fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, If Sam and Bucky don't bicker they might die, M/M, Rimming, Sam Wilson is a flirt, Sam is a Little Bratty, Sambucky are Drunk, Snarky Sambucky, quarantine fic, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: | We’ve been on a tragedy for months | Why can’t you agree with me for once? | Maybe we can be on chill tonight | Maybe I can give you chills, too |
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Quarantine Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688743
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	On Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Sambucky quarantine fic for Anon on Tumblr.
> 
> The boys end up drunk and one thing leads to another...

The living room was the place to be, normally; the TV and sofa were there. Plus, it was in close proximity to the kitchen, where the food was. It had some really good natural light coming through the windows by mid-afternoon. It was the place to be. But after a few weeks of being in lockdown, it had lost its appeal. Now, as Sam and Bucky sat facing once another on Sam’s bed, they both agreed the change of scenery was good.

“I’m surprised it only took us, _what_ , three weeks? Yeah, three weeks to break out Shuri’s Super Juice.”

“That’s a terrible name, Barnes,” said Sam as he scrunched up his face, but took another sip from the alcohol.

The Princess of Wakanda had made it for Bucky and placed in amongst the rest of his parting gifts. It was created to work at making Bucky drunk on account of him not being able to get drunk, but was fine for other non-enhanced individuals to drink, too. Sam was wary, so was not drinking as much as Bucky was. Still, he was nicely buzzed; drunk, even. His skin felt warm, and he was definitely less reserved, causing him to openly flirt with his roommate.

“You know she made it ‘cause she said I might need a drink on account of bein’ on the road with you,” said Bucky, with a smug little grin on his stupid fuckin’ face. “Who knew we’d be stuck in this goddamn apartment together, and it’d come in handy.”

He held his glass up in a salute, before saying, “Thanks, Princess. If anyone can find a cure to this thing, it’s you. And thanks for knowin’ I’d need a fuckin’ drink bein’ stuck here with Wilson.”

“She’d never say that,” Sam countered. “The Princess loves me. Face facts, everyone loves me.”

“Until they get to know you,” Bucky replied, playfully.

“So, you’re sayin’ you don’t love me, Barnes?” said Sam, as he downed what was left in his glass, and placed the empty cup to his bedside table.

Bucky dipped his head but lifted his gaze before licking his bottom lip. He contemplated giving Sam a truthful answer. He contemplated telling him that, even before they were forced to stay inside together, that Sam was usually the first person he thought of in the morning, and the last before he slept at night. He thought about telling Sam that his whole day was thrown off balance when Sam was on a mission without him; the worry being all too much; the need to be there to protect the younger man, overwhelming. He considered telling Sam that his heart swelled whenever Sam smiled at him or said something sweet to him. He was drawn from his thoughts by Sam Wilson, looking like a cocky little shit with a challenging expression on his face, asking a different question.

“Well, you at least gotta find me sexy, right?” said Sam, and Bucky almost choked on his drink.

“What?” he asked, feeling his face grow warm, and not from inebriation.

“You can’t admit you love me,” said Sam, as he stretched out his leg and rubbed his foot against Bucky’s thigh. “But you at least gotta admit you think I’m hot. C’mon, admit it; you think I’m fine as fuck. Just say it; I won’t tell anyone.”

The seductive look in Sam’s eyes sent a shiver through Bucky’s body, which settled somewhere near his dick.

“You got a real smart mouth, Wilson,” he said, eyes dropping to Sam’s ridiculously soft looking lips.

“Hmm,” said Sam, raising an eyebrow. “Among other things.”

The pair stared at one another for a beat. Sam was all flirty; Bucky looked like he wanted to eat him alive. But Bucky said nothing. He _did_ nothing. He sat there, drinking in Sam, thinking about how he was sexy, absolutely, but how the only word to describe him was _beautiful._ He got lost in his reverie of admiring Sam.

“Fuck’s sake,” said Sam, with a roll of his eyes as he took Bucky’s cup, finished the drink himself, and placed the cup aside. “Okay, party’s over.”

“What? Sam?”

Sam stood, placed one hand on his hip, and used the other to point to the door.

“I’m over here basically putting my ass on a silver platter for you, Barnes, and you’re just sittin’ there staring,” said Sam. “I’m not about to make this anymore awkward if I gotta be stuck with you indefinitely. So, if we ain’t gonna fuck, we might as well just sleep this Super Juice off.”

“You wanna fuck?” asked Bucky, making sure he had heard the other man correctly. “You wanna fuck _me_?”

“I want _you_ to fuck _me_ , but yeah,” said Sam. “I wanna fuck. But only if you want to. God, never mind. I’m makin’ a fool of myself.”

Sam covered his face with his hands, “So fuckin’ stupid.”

“Hey,” said Bucky, as he shifted so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “C’mere.”

Sam looked down at his roommate, and inched closer. When he was close enough, Bucky placed his hands to Sam’s hips and drew him near.

“You’re not stupid,” said Bucky. “I’m just not good at this anymore. It’s been a while.”

Sam let out a little huff, but stayed in place, enjoying the feeling of Bucky’s firm hands.

“You’re so fuckin’ sexy, Wilson. And I wanna be with you, but you’ve been drinkin’.”

Sam draped his arms over Bucky’s shoulder, before stroking his hair and climbing into his lap and whispering, “So have you.”

Bucky let his eyes fall shut a minute as Sam, ever so slightly, ground himself against Bucky’s growing erection. He cupped Sam’s ass and then pressed his lips to Sam’s neck before whispering in his ear.

“You really want this, pretty boy?” asked Bucky, as he inhaled Sam’s scent.

“Yes,” Sam replied. “I want you.”

Bucky cupped Sam’s face and pressed a kiss to his lips, before drawing back and saying, “God, Sammy, I want you, too.”

They kissed again, and Bucky deepened it; his tongue coaxed Sam’s eager lips apart and tasted him fully. The kiss was desperate and comforting at once. Bucky couldn’t believe he was finally kissing Sam Wilson, after all this time of wanting to. They would break apart, Bucky would stare at him like he had placed the stars in the night sky, and Sam would giggle. He would fuckin’ giggle in between kisses and Bucky thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest because Sam was so lovely.

Bucky’s sure hands slid up under Sam’s shirt before he drew the garment over the other man’s head. He brought his lips to Sam’s collarbone and nipped at the sensitive skin there. He could kiss Sam Wilson forever, he mused, as Sam let out a little pleased whimper.

“Shit, Barnes,” he breathed, his voice low and laden with desire. “You gonna fuck me soon or what?”

Bucky said nothing, but instead stood up, lifting Sam with him easily. Sam let out a little squeak and held onto to Bucky tightly as he wrapped his legs around his waist.

“You want me to fuck you already, sweetheart?”

“Yes.”

They kissed once more.

“Ask me nicely, Soldier,” Bucky teased, before tossing Sam down onto his back on the bed and stripping him of his sweatpants.

Sam eyed Bucky as he stood there, so imposing and so goddamn sexy, while dropping his own pants and boxer shorts. His top was hanging over his cock, but Sam could tell he was hard.

“Please, Sergeant Barnes,” Sam said, before biting his bottom lip. “Will you fuck me?”

He was such a little shit, Bucky mused, as he drew his shirt off and was finally completely naked. Bucky took his own cock in his hand and strummed it, looking down as Sam stared up at him.

“My name is Bucky,” he said.

“Please, Bucky,” said Sam, pleadingly. “Will you fuck me?”

Bucky wasted no time in covering Sam’s body with his own. They kissed once more, and then Bucky moved his attentions to Sam’s neck and clavicle, before kissing his chest, biting at his pec, sucking his nipple; licking and kissing his way lower over Sam’s abs down toward his navel until he reached the waistband of Sam’s underwear.

Sam threaded his fingers through Bucky’s hair and closed his eyes. He then opened them with surprise as he felt his underwear being torn from him like they were nothing.

“Barnes, you asshole,” he said, lifting his head and looking down at where Bucky had buried his nose in Sam’s curls. “You got spare underwear money? Couldn’t you just take them off me like a normal person? Can’t be up in here ruining my shit –”

Bucky lifted his gaze and met Sam’s. He smiled a crooked little smirk, took hold of Sam’s dick and then said, “Baby, please, shut the fuck up.”

Sam went to argue back, but stopped as soon as Bucky trailed his tongue over Sam’s smooth crown before sucking it between his lips. His ruined undergarment was soon forgotten as Bucky worked up a steady pace and took Sam’s length deeper into his throat.

After a while, Bucky removed Sam’s thick cock from his gullet and then shifted so that he could bring his tongue to Sam’s hole. He held Sam’s shaft while he worked his tongue and lips over Sam’s opening, and then slipped it inside.

“Oh, god,” said Sam, as he gripped tighter onto Bucky’s hair. “Stop teasing me, Buck. Hurry up and fuck me.”

Bucky smirked and then lifted his head to stare at Sam.

“Why so impatient, pretty boy?” he asked, as he positioned himself between Sam’s gloriously thick thighs. “We got all night. Hell, we got until god knows when.”

“Well, I want you now,” said Sam, as he reached down and took hold of Bucky’s impressive length.

Bucky closed his eyes as Sam stroked his impossibly hard cock.

“Goddamn, sweetheart,” said Bucky, as he leaned down to kiss his lips. “Why can’t I say no to you?”

“Because you love me,” said Sam, as he stared into his eyes. That was totally unfair, Bucky mused. Sam should not be teasing him like this, holding him in his deft hand and locking those beautiful brown eyes with his. Bucky made no verbal response, but only caught Sam’s lips with his once more. It was true, Bucky reasoned, and maybe Sam, despite all of his teasing, knew it, too.


End file.
